Kingdom Hearts SN
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: What about all the other world's that Sora never explored do you think he ever came to this one A crossover story Sakura is one of the unknown keyblade bearers after proven weak without a weapon she sets of to prove herself to the world chapter one is up
1. Tell me a bedtime story

Hellos people just to let you know I think I'm going to stop taking request's for a while to do this story I'm just hoping that there are less spelling problems in this one but I'm hoping to get to fifty chapters on this story ha it's a crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Naruto don't sue me but just to make sure that you don't

Disclaimer I don't own any characters in this story I don't own the copyrights to Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Ok there you go I believe that making fan fiction's are more fun then it happening in the real series anyway

--

'**I don't know what's real anymore what fact is if your apart of my nightmare or dream if your actually there or if your just in my imagination all I know is that your there reaching out for me somewhere' -Clarissa Campbell**

--

'I've been having these weird thoughts and dreams lately' Sakura wrote down in her journal 'I haven't told anyone yet' She looked toward her window her pen kept in her hand playing with a button on her nightshirt 'I'm scared to find out what these dreams mean' She sighed setting her pen down in the middle of her of her journal closing it and latching it securely she smiled walking over to her bed settling down she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep

_-_

_A blond haired boy holding out his hand she ran to catch it swiftly he was captured by a dark aroma drifting away quickly into a darkness her eyes widened trying to find words but nothing came just watching as he fell into the darkness Sakura backed away hoping to not be captured she fled backward falling backward noticing that the ground had disappeared falling into a white large everlasting as seemed room she looked to her right then left closing her eyes bracing for impact but it didn't come struggling she opened her eyes squinting to notice that she fell into a mans arms he was wearing a black cloak but she couldn't see his face_

_-_

"Knock knock" Sakura heard from the window outside hugging her pillow she walked down her stares "Sakura open the door" She screamed as she heard the voice from the other side of the door looking through the peeking hole she sighed looking toward the clock it read one o'clock she quietly and quickly opened the door staring at the boy

"What do you want its freaking one in the morning Axel" He smiled stepping inside hugging her

"Well I need a place to stay for tonight is mom or dad around" She glared at him and walked into the kitchen

"If you must know they aren't mom went to grandma's again and dads on a business trip" Turning toward him she sighed "Shut and lock the door gosh what do think this place is and what in your right mind gave you the idea that you could come over here this early jeez did your girlfriend kick you out again" She settled down on a barstool closing her eyes slightly he sat next to her

"Yeah she suddenly decided that we need to see other people in the middle of the night when we were getting it on" Sakura's eye twitched turning her head slightly hitting her brother on the side of his arm

"What on earth gave you the idea that I wanted to know that sick" He chuckled rubbing his arm smirking

"Well what about you look your sixteen and single, pretty, a virgin what more could a boy ask for if I wasn't your brother" She slapped him on his back really hard

"Shut up" She simply quoted with a small twinge of darkness in her eyes

"Aha Sakura no need to get hostile" He chuckled smirking and she smiled at him walking over to the kettle pouring rather hot tea into two glass cups one with a cherry blossom design and the other with a fire red rimming he shut his eyes leaning back in the chair

"You know you shouldn't lean back in your chair" She whispered eyeing him from a right position

"What…" He peeked an eye open staring at her she scoffed and put her left elbow on the counter peering at him

"You heard me" He smiled and ruffled her hair

"No I didn't" His smile widened hearing a sigh he stood up picking her up bridal style looking at her frizzy hair covered face that held a shocked expression a smirk replacing his smile as he jogged up the stare's laughing she giggled then he came to a door kicking it opened she gapped at him when he threw her on the bed landing on the pillows safely unluckily for him he fell down hitting his head turning into a full face fault she stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing pointing at him

"What now" She said through laughing and stood up staring at her rubbing the back of his head

"You think this is funny" He said glaring she stared at him still laughing pointing directly at his face her face turned red and her cheeks puffed out laughing even harder

"Your face" She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath

"Ok squirt what happened to my face" He said with a small pout

"It has a rug pattern on it" She said giggling and he rubbed his face looking at her as she fell down on the bed and he pulled the covers up

"Ah really" She nodded and he smiled "Well now go to sleep" He said kissing her forehead "See you tomorrow" He spoke in a whisper turning around

"Axel" He heard her call out then turned around to face her "Tell me a bedtime story like you used to" He blinked and walked over to her sitting next to her bed

"Ok" He simple said she smiled getting more comfortable he begun "A long time ago there was an organization it had thirteen members therefore called organization thirteen a few of there names were Demyx, Marluxia, And Roxas you see Roxas was a man named Axels best friend they all had special powers and fought a great force that was created by a man named Ansem but you see these people weren't people they we're called nobodies but there were two kinds of nobodies the good guys like Roxas and Axel and the bad guys which were destroying all the different worlds they fought along creatures called heartless but they were however sworn enemies now they people or rather person who created the heartless was a women named Melifecent with a guy that seemed like her husband they were constantly fighting his name was Pete but one thing Pete was a dog it was how this place worked that got everybody to confuse reality from fairy tales there was one brave boy or two more like it their names were Sora and Riku….


	2. Real or not

"Hmm Riku and Sora" Axel nodded

"Roxas was Sora's counterpart his nobody more as oh before I forget Kairi was the girl that both Riku and Sora loved but being separated from him for about three years made her forget her memories were erased of him so to get to Kairi he fought heartless and nobodies countless each time getting stronger and never straining himself" Looking over to Sakura noticing she fell asleep he quietly turned off her nightlight and walked through the door hearing a familiar voice inside his head he fell to the floor eyes open wide 'the door is open' he swiftly grabbed his head trying to break the thoughts of what he had just heard seeing a portal open and a man step through in a long dark cloak bending down to him he shook his shoulders taking off his hood

"Axel get up" Axel grabbed his head shaking

"Roxas what are you doing here" The blond haired boy stood closing his eyes

"I had a dream" Axel looked up hearing footsteps coming down the stares to meet worried and confused eyes

"Axel are you ok I heard a thump and…" Sakura looked up to meet a blond hair boy smiling fear written over her face she stepped back Axel sighed

"Hi I'm Roxas" Sakura gasped her eyes widened backing into a wall her face cracked into a small smile

"Huh so the fairy tale was real" She walked over to her brother bending down next to him she bopped his on his head "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS REAL" She yelled into his ear he plugged his ears huffing

"Are you Axels girlfriend" The blond haired boy asked and she twitched

"You didn't tell him did you are you ashamed of your family" She begun crying as he brought her into his arms

"Jeez girl are you on your period" She blushed mumbling a curse word pushing herself out of his arms then standing up to meet Roxas's eyes she gulped

"Hi I'm Sakura Axels sister that he never told you about" Roxas's eyes went wide then narrowed

"She looks like Marluxia" He said with a smirk

"Hmm" Axel laughed "Yeah she kind of does" Sakura pouted

"Who is Marluxia" They both sweat dropped

"Marluxia is a guy in our Organization he has pink hair and green eyes" Sakura turned red and sighed looking at the clock again it read 3:53 she sighed

"Would you like anything to eat" They both grunted which made her temperature rise her face bursting with red "Will Roxas be staying with us" They grunted again and she turned around twitching she begun cracking her knuckles grabbing Axels face and stretching it his cheeks turned red slapping her hand "NEXT TIME ANSWER ME WITH A REAL ANSWER" Sakura yelled into his yeah he sighed rubbing his face mumbling something he glared at the wall "Now would you like some tea" She said turning to Roxas with a small glint in her eyes his eyes widened nodded when she left the room they turned toward each other with a sweat drop


End file.
